yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuma Tsukumo's Decks
Yuma Tsukumo's Deck has been influenced greatly by the "Number" cards, while focusing on his strategy to Summon his "Syllable" monsters to perform an Xyz Summon. When Yuma Dueled Reginald Kastle, Astral eventually appeared alongside him, giving him access to the powerful "Numbers". When Astral is cooperating with Yuma, he can also upgrade his ace monster "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray" when they believe in their possibilities. Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Pre-World Duel Carnival First Syllable Yuma originally uses a Number/Syllable Deck, the "Syllables" being a series of cards which have repetitive names e.g. "Gogogo" (some of his monsters can only be "Syllables" with their Japanese pronunciations, e.g. "Flelf" - "furuerufu"). It is supported with a lot of ATK increasing cards such as "Wonder Wand", and Trap Cards which protect his monsters from destruction such as "Bye Bye Damage". It contains some support for his "Gagaga" monsters later on. This Deck was later replaced by a new version after Yuma received a large amount of new cards from Roku when he defeated Kaze and protected the Duel Sanctuary. Second Syllable After saving the Duel Sanctuary, Roku gave Yuma the "Duel Sanctuary Legendary Deck", stating it is appropriate for him. Bronk Stone believes Yuma can improve his Deck with this one for the WDC. Yuma combined this secret Deck with his first one. He has also started adding Xyz anti-support cards to help fight against the "Numbers" and other Xyz Monsters. The Deck also appears to support Yuma's Syllable archetypes more such as the "Gagaga" and "Gogogo" archetypes. Wooden Training Deck In order to improve his skills, Yuma Dueled Roku in a Statue Duel. He used a Wooden Training Deck consisting of "Statue" versions of "Dark Magician" monsters and other wooden cards from the latter's Duel Sanctuary card collection. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries For the World Duel Carnival, Yuma further upgraded his Deck for the competition that he was about to face, using a Syllable Deck. This includes a large array of anti-Xyz cards such as "Overlay Owl" and "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" as Xyz Monsters are popular within the tournament as well as to collect the "Number" archetype easily. Like before, he largely relies on his "Syllable" archetypes such as "Gagaga" and "Gogogo", sporting new support and members for them alike such as "Chachaka Archer" and "Zubaba Buster". In addition, Yuma has also added in a large amount of Card Advantage cards, or cards which work with the Graveyard or from your hand, such as "Tasuke Knight" and "Damage Mage" respectively. He also uses the "Number" cards, but only for intense Duels against other "Number" users. World Duel Carnival Finals In the finals of the World Duel Carnival, Yuma unveils more non-"Number" Xyz Monsters, "One-Eyed Skill Gainer" and "Gagaga Cowboy". His WDC profile lists his Deck's name as "Xyz One Turn Kill" as he heavily focuses on using Xyz Monsters and normally reduces most of his opponent's Life Points in the final turn. In addition, as Yuma dealt with more dangerous opponents, he relies heavily on augmenting his "Number C39: Utopia Ray" with abilities of his "ZW" monsters through the power of ZEXAL than he did before. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Yuma continues to use a Syllable Deck, this time sporting support for his "Number" monsters. Accessible Numbers Yuma obtains "Number" cards from various Duelists he faces. When Yuma defeats "Number" holders, Astral absorbs their "Numbers", giving Yuma access to them. Yuma has access to them while Astral is fighting alongside him in a Duel. He can also use them without Astral's presence but only if Astral sends or leaves them to him. When Dr. Faker used the Sphere Field to take his "Numbers", Astral is able to eject Yuma from the Sphere Field, giving him "Number 39: Utopia" and "Number 32: Shark Drake" in the process. Yuma returns the latter card to Shark. After Faker's defeat, Astral absorbed all the "Numbers" from the Sphere Field, stating that he and Yuma now own fifty "Numbers". In the anime, Yuma has so far collected fifty "Numbers", twenty-three of which are unknown. He played five of the base "Numbers" alongside one upgraded form. Aim For Number 1 in the World! In the Aim For Number 1 in the World! non-canon episode, his Deck appears similar to his usual anime Deck, including "Number" monsters. He also Dueled Astral in an explanation Duel at the beginning of the special. Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL First Deck Like his anime counterpart, Yuma uses a Syllable/Number Deck largely focused around his "Number 39: Utopia" and around gathering monster to Summon it. In addition, he also has Warrior support cards such as "Oops! Than Sword" as well of cards which able to stall such as "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Attack Disabling". Yuma originally played a different Deck, but he decided to use his father's Deck in his Duel against Ryoga Kamishiro. Afterwards, he keeps using this Deck instead of his original one. Mix of Yuma's and Tetsuo's Decks After Tetsuo Duels Eviluder and loses, getting seriously injured, he gives Yuma his Deck. Yuma then uses Tetsuo's cards and improves his Deck. Accessible Numbers In the manga, Yuma has so far collected five "Numbers" and has used four of them in a Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL Original Deck In Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL, Yuma uses a Deck similiar to his anime Deck, with some additions from the OCG. Rebuilt Deck After losing to Shark, Yuma rebuilds his Deck with the help of his friends. It becomes more focused on Xyz Summon tactics. He later adds several new cards to his deck before entering the Duel Team Tournament. Video games Duel Terminals Xyz Startup!! Sacred Star Knights!! Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction!! V Jump Magazine References Notes Category:Characters' Decks